1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source and detecting device thereof, more particularly to a light source and detecting device thereof that is used for measuring invisible light used for communication and for emitting a laser source, and is small in volume and portable.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional light source and detecting device thereof used for measuring invisible light used for communication is expensive and not easy to carry around. One end of the device has to be coupled with an optical fiber, then a measurement is done by the light source and detecting device thereof for obtaining information that whether the detected communication signal is good or not. However, to ensure the quality of wireless communication, skilled people have to travel to various locations for measuring and maintaining. But the above mentioned light source and detecting device thereof is big in volume, not easy to carry around and is expensive, and can not provide the skilled people convenient and real-time operations.
The optical fiber is expensive and fragile, so it is often disposed within a protection tube or a culvert for avoiding from external destructions. But the diameters of the protection tube or the culvert described above are not big in sizes and a conventional detecting device for an optical fiber is big in volume and is not convenient to carry around, so when the optical fiber is malfunction, skilled people are not able to use a large detecting device for an optical fiber due to the size limitation.
So a novel light source and detecting device thereof is needed for overcoming the above mentioned disadvantages.